


He Was Logic

by The_gay_snake



Series: He Was Logic [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much, that them not being near you, physically hurts? Have you ever had your brain go numb after yelling at itself for an hour? Have you ever wanted to speak, but your mouth feels like it has been stitched shut? Because if you have, I pray for your sanity.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: He Was Logic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700647
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	He Was Logic

Have you ever loved someone so much, that them not being near you, physically hurts? Have you ever had your brain go numb after yelling at itself for an hour? Have you ever wanted to speak, but your mouth feels like it has been stitched shut? Because if you have, I pray for your sanity. 

Logan didn't believe in any of that, he was Logic after all. He was the smart one, the one that knew fact from fiction, or so he believed. But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here. 

Logan was in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands as he waited for Patton to finish speaking, not exactly in the mood for human interaction, but as the brain, you learn to deal with things like this. 

"-and that is why dogs should vote!" Patton finished excitedly. 

Logan gave him a small, forced, smile. "That is all very interesting, Morality, but I believe you are forgetting the crucial information that, dog's can not speak." 

Patton wilted slightly, being reminded of that fact, even though it should be common knowledge. But he perked back up right away. "Well if they could speak then voting would be possible for them." And with that Patton skipped off, probably going to find Roman or Virgil. 

Logan sighed, but let him go, there was no harm that could happen with him just telling people why dogs should vote after all. After finishing the last swig of his coffee Logan put his cup away, then headed back to his room.  
On his way, Logan ran into a familiar face. 

"Remus." Logan greeted with a small nod. This was usually the most interaction he had with Remus, or any of the dark sides for that matter, seeing as Patton preferred if the light and dark side did not mix.

"Hey Dork, how are you doing?" Remus asked, laughing to himself over calling Logan a dork. 

"I am quite well, thank you." Logan said, adjusting his glasses. Logan didn't know why, but something about the way Remus looked at him made him, confused. 

Most of the time Logan would brush it off, saying he was merely having some side effects from being near Patton too much, but today it felt different, it felt personal. 

"I apologize," Logan said, crossing his arms in front of him. "But I need to get to my room, so if you would kindly move-" 

Remus stepped out of the way surprisingly easily as soon as Logan asked to get through, even bowing to him. "But of course my dear Nerd." Remus said.

Logan was shocked, but he just walked past Remus, his heart pounding in his chest, not saying anything as he rushed to his room. 

Logan leaned against the door after closing it, eyes wide. 'What was that about, and why did I react in such a way?' Logan asked himself. 

Logan knew the answer to that question, but he would never admit it, even to himself, and especially not the others. 

Logan knew exactly what was going on with him, but he couldn't say it, even just whispering it would get him exiled he was sure. 

Logic is not supposed to have emotions, Logic is not supposed to feel, and most of all, Logic is not supposed to love. 

But that was what Logan was doing, with his back against the door, hand over his mouth in an attempt to hold in a smile at even the most minor interaction with the Duke. 

He knew it would never happen, he would never feel Remus's lips on his, never see him when he is most happy, never hear the three words he wanted so badly.

It hurt, but Logan had learned to live with it, learned to remember that he was Logic, and that he would never be accepted by anyone if he was anything else. 

But that didn't mean that things didn't hurt him, that with each taunt, each off handed comment, each time he was ignored, he broke a little more. 

But that was Logan, it didn't matter if he was always cold, longing for the human contact from someone, like Patton so willingly gave Virgil and Roman, his boyfriend's. It didn't matter that he spent so much time in his room, telling himself he wasn't good enough. It didn't matter that he was ignored, even when he had good ideas to add. Because at the end of the day, he was Logic.

And that is all he would ever be.


End file.
